


Sunshine and Flowers

by ggtwrites (thewritingsofahydrangea)



Series: Florist Taeyang [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Florist!Taeyang, Florists, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsofahydrangea/pseuds/ggtwrites
Summary: A sudden downpour brings you into a little flower shop.





	Sunshine and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorites, which makes sense since I'm a Taeyang stan who loves the idea of him as a florist. It was originally written for his birthday, and I'm thinking that if I can do it I want to post another for his next birthday and I'll post it here as well if I do!

A drop hit your head, cold and wet. Looking up you saw dark gray clouds looming in the sky above. You reached to grab your umbrella only to remember that you had left it at home, too wet from the day before to put back in your bag. You weren’t even wearing a raincoat, not thinking you would need one today.

You walked quickly, hoping to reach your destination before you found yourself in the middle of a downpour. Another drop hit your head, followed by another, and then another. The intensity of the drops kept increasing, and you looked around, your eyes quickly scanning your surroundings, searching for an overhang to shelter under until the rain had passed. However, all that surrounded you were tall building with smooth and unwelcoming fronts. As your desperation increased you ran towards the nearest shop, not looking at what kind of shop it was as you pushed through the door and into the dry interior.

Before you could catch your breath you were hit with the smell of flowers. Looking around, all you could see were flowers. Almost every flower you could name, and many you couldn’t, were arranged in bouquets along the walls and in rows along the length of the shop. In the back was a man with black hair, his attention focused on the bouquet he was arranging on the counter. In fact, he was so focused on his work that he hadn’t noticed you come in.

While you had managed to get inside before the downpour had really started, and your clothes were fairly dry, a cold dampness clung to you, causing you to shiver. Looking through the glass front of the shop, the rain showed no sign of letting up, the clouds dumping all their contents onto the streets.

“Oh? Hello!” Came a voice behind you, and you turned to find the florist at the counter had noticed you. The cold that had been creeping through your body from the rain vanished in an instant at the warmth in his smile. “Can I help you find anything?” He asked, his deep brown eyes just as warm as his smile. 

“Um.” Was all you could say at first, taken aback by the softness and beauty in his eyes as he looked at you, but as you breathed in and out you were able to form actual words and said, “I just came in to get away from the rain. Sorry for just coming in without any plans of buying something.”

He smiled again, his friendly demeanor putting you at ease as he said, “Don’t worry! It’s been a slow day today, so it’s nice to have someone come in, even if you’re not planning on buying any flowers. But if you change your mind,” he added, a small smile on his lips, “or have any questions about the bouquets on display, please let me know.” 

You nodded, giving him a smile in return, and he went back to arranging the bouquet he had been working on when you entered the shop. Looking back outside it was still raining, so you started to wander through the bouquets, admiring all the beautiful flowers.

As you walked, you found yourself drawn to one bouquet in particular. Its flowers were a mixture of colors both vivid and faded, some purple, some pink, and some white with purple tips. But despite the variety of colors they all appeared to be the same type of flower. It wasn’t a flower you were familiar with, looking somewhat like a mix of a rose and a carnation.

Looking at the tag attached to the bouquet you read, “Lisianthus, multiple colors.” You quietly read the name to yourself a few times, musing over the unfamiliar word.

“Did you find a bouquet that sparks your interest?” Asked a voice you had heard once before, and looking up you saw the florist with the pretty eyes looking at you, a smile with a lovely softness to it on his face.

You nodded and replied, “Yes! They’re such pretty flowers! But I’ve never seen them before, and the name isn’t familiar either.”

Another smile graced his handsome features, this one seeming to illuminate the entire shop with its brightness. “They’re one of the prettiest flowers in existence,” he said excitedly, “Not many people know about them, but they’re a wonderful flower!” As he spoke his smile became brighter and brighter, and his eyes were so filled with excitement you found yourself unable to look away as he continued, “While they don’t have a fragrance, since they’re such a pretty shape and come in so many colors, they’re great for almost any bouquet or arrangement! And they have such a nice texture too! They really are a great flower. In fact,” he adds, “they’re my favorite flower.”

His smile, so brilliant as he spoke about a flower he was so passionate about, made it hard to think. It was like looking into the sun, but instead of making you blind, his smile seemed to scramble your brain. And so you stood there, trying to form words that you couldn’t find.

Not seeming to know the power of his smile the florist seemed to take your silence as a lack of interest. “Oh,” he said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble.” He looked down, his cheeks reddening.

“No!” You said, and the winced at the loudness of your own voice. “I mean, you weren’t rambling! What you said was interesting! And,” you said as you continued, “I could tell that you really know a lot about them, which I guess makes sense since you’re a florist, but it’s nice to see that you care about them so much!”

He looked up, and there was an uncertainty in the depth of his beautiful eyes. But as he looked at you, taking in your encouraging expression he smiled again, much shyer and softer than before, but with so much warmth in his eyes. “I’m glad.” He said, “That you weren’t bored hearing me talk about my favorite flower.”

“Of course not!” You said, and it was your turn to look down as your cheeks reddened, his gaze too handsome for you to continue to look at him for too long a time. “Besides,” you said, still looking down, “the way you’re so excited about them, I could never be bored.”

Glancing back up you saw that he was still smiling at you. “Thank you,” he said. “You’re very sweet to say that.” The florist placed his elbows on the counter, resting his chin on his hands. 

“My name is Taeyang, by the way,” he said, “Would you be willing to tell me yours?”

“Y/N,” you replied.

“Y/N,” Taeyang repeated, smiling as your name passed his lips. “It’s very nice to meet you,” he said, his eyes full of warmth and welcome.

“It’s nice to meet you too!” You replied. Needing a break from the warmth coming from the man behind the counter you looked out the shop window. “Oh?” you said, mostly to yourself, “it looks like the rain has stopped.”

“Does that mean you’re going to leave?” The florist asked, and when you looked back at him his bottom lip was jutting out, the pout on his face practically giving you a heart attack.

You sighed, thinking of all the things you had to do today. It was so peaceful and quiet in this shop, and Taeyang had such nice eyes. “Sadly, yes. As much as I’d like to stay I have a lot I need to do, and I should leave now in case it starts to rain again.”

He gave a sigh of his own, the pout on his face lessening but not disappearing completely. “I suppose that makes sense. Will you at least promise to come visit me again?” He asked with hopeful eyes, “I might even be able to cut you a deal on a bouquet if you ask nicely.” Smiling, he pleaded with his eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that had captured your heart from the moment you first saw them.

“I don’t want to make a promise I’m not sure I can keep,” you started, and he drooped, his bottom lip jutting out again, the pout back in full force, “but I will certainly try!” As you finished he brightened again, once more blinding you with his smile.

“That’s good enough for me,” he said, “I hope you’re able to come back soon, and I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day.”

“Thanks! You too!” You waved and headed back out onto the street, Taeyang waving as you walked past the outside of the shop and on towards where you needed to go. He kept waving until you were out of sight, a happy smile on his face, much like the one on yours.


End file.
